


The Forest Patrol

by bballgirl3022



Series: Squirrel Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is threatening to jump again.  Castiel has to go talk him down and Dean is worried for his safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Talks about attempting suicide, swearing
> 
> A/N 1: This was written for the prompt ‘Suicidal Squirrel’ at spn_cues
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta (5/15/2011)

Sam stole Dean’s nuts. That furry bastard stole his nuts! And he was hungry damn it!

They brothers were off to the largest tree in the middle of the woods. There was a squirrel there that was threatening to jump; something about his life being awful, blah, blah. Dean felt like all jumpers said the same things.

Dean and Sam were part of the patrol. They protected the others in the scurry. It was a rough job, but the Winchesters loved it. They were partners when they patrolled and they worked extremely well together. Their boss, Bobby, loved the two furry-tailed idjits as though they were his own. He was the reason they got away with being so reckless.

Dean was still hungry, but that was going to have to wait until after the jumper had been talked down. They arrived on the scene to find Bobby herding bystanders behind the large sticks blocking off an area in case the jumper followed through.

“Who is up there Bobby?” Sam asked. He always was more level headed than Dean. Dean was more a shoot first, ask questions later kind of squirrel.

“Andy.”

“Again?” Dean wasn’t really shocked. Andy threatened to jump about once a month. Dean thought it was mostly for show, but you could never be sure with Andy.

“Where’s Cas at?” Dean’s fur puffed up at the mention of his mate. Castiel worked as the scurry psychologist. He mostly listened to people’s problems, which Dean would find completely boring, but Castiel was excellent at it.

“Cas left early for an appointment with Anna. He should be here soon. Sam sent Gabriel after him.” Gabriel was Sam’s mate. Dean really couldn’t figure out the dynamics of their relationship because Gabriel was totally annoying and talked too much; but Sam loved his furry little ass, so Dean could deal to make him happy.

“Cas is right here.” Damn Castiel and his freaky ability to sneak up on people. Dean would never get used to that. “Andy again? Is there anything I should know about the situation or should I head on up?”

Bobby grunts out that there wasn’t anything about this situation that was different than last month. Castiel went to scamper up the tree, but stopped as he felt a tug on his tail. He turned to find Dean in his personal space. Castiel knew that Dean hated anyone in his personal space, but thankfully he’d made an exception for Castiel.

“What is it Dean?” Castiel whispered close to his ear. Dean was wringing his paws close to his chest. He worried about Castiel in these situations. It warmed Castiel’s heart to know such things. The fur in his tail puffed up like it does whenever Castiel was happy.

“I want you to be careful Cas. Don’t do anything rash.” Dean ran his paws through the fur behind Castiel’s ears in a gesture of affection.

“I won’t do anything that you would do then.” Castiel smiled and Dean frowned. “I promise to be careful Dean. I have every intension of returning to you unharmed.” Castiel could sense a little of the anxiousness leave Dean. He gave Dean’s tail a quick brush with his own and then hurried up the tree to talk Andy down.

Dean returned to Sam’s side to watch the events with the other bystanders.

“Cas up there doing his thing?” Gabriel questioned. The smile on Sam’s furry face was so sappy Dean tried not to throw up; not that he has anything to throw up since Sam stole his lunch.

Dean looked over to see a huge nut in Gabriel’s arms. “You gonna eat all that?” Dean asked with a bit of hope in his voice. Gabriel hardly ever shared food, so it was a long shot.

“What happened Dean-o? Did Sam steal your nuts again?” Dean scowled at his brother and his laughing mate. They really do suck.

The crowd around them started twittering at something that was happening above them. Dean craned his neck up to see Andy crawling towards the trunk of the tree where Castiel was sitting, probably saying nonsense words of encouragement. The crowd roared with applause when Castiel and Andy both set foot on the forest floor.

Bobby rushed over to Andy. Not because he was worried about the kid, because he kind of was, but mostly because Andy was a nuisance and Bobby needed to fine him. The fine increased every month, but so far nothing had worked.

Dean wasn’t worried about this exchange though. He rushed to fret over Castiel and make sure he was not hurt.

“Dean,” Castiel chuckled lightly. “Don’t you think you should wait until we’re back at the nest to put your paws all over me?” Dean probably should. Castiel had some really sensitive fur. And he was very responsive to Dean’s touch.

The hunger he had before disappeared at the thought of running his paws though Castiel’s fur in the privacy of their own nest.

“Dean do you still want to share my nuts? Or would you rather just have Castiel’s?”

Gabriel was so dead. After Dean was finished with his mate.


End file.
